Underwater exploration is virtually impossible without the use of lighting equipment. For example, approximately 60% of sunlight is absorbed in the first meter of water depth and approximately 80% is of sunlight is absorbed in the first ten meters of water depth. Moreover, even at relatively shallow depths, artificial lighting is necessary to see objects in shadows or in crevices. Exploration of caves and shipwrecks is impossible without the use of some kind of lighting equipment.
Handheld submersible flashlights or “dive lights” are well known in the art and are most commonly used by beginners and recreational divers. Dive lights are readily available at relatively low cost for providing sufficient lighting in situations encountered by recreational divers and are operable to water depths of approximately 150 m. However, holding in one hand a dive light substantially impedes the underwater movement and increases task loading of a diver. Obviously, there are numerous situations, for example, the exploration of a shipwreck, where a diver needs to have both hands free for his or her own safety. A further safety concern is the loss of a dive light. For example, when exploring a shipwreck a diver is suddenly experiencing a strong current requiring holding on with both hands. In such a situation it is very likely to let loose of the dive light resulting in a possible loss of the same. Moreover, dive lights are generally bulky and difficult to grasp. Consequently, when holding such dive lights a diver needs to switch hands in order to alleviate strain, resulting in an increased risk of loosing the dive light while switching hands. Furthermore, divers often have to switch hands to operate other dive gear and, therefore, tether their lights to their wrists to avoid loosing a dropped light resulting in a very significant entanglement hazard.
Due to the above mentioned safety risks, as well as to free both hands, professional divers use “canister lights.” Typical canister lights comprise a canister containing a battery pack which is coupled by a cable to a hand or head mounted lamp assembly. The canister is typically strapped to the diver's torso or a tank of the diver's breathing apparatus. Since the canister is not handheld typical canister lights comprise large battery packs for providing superior illumination compared to dive lights. For beginners and recreational divers, the canister lights have several drawbacks. Firstly, the canister lights are built for use by technical divers and are in general prohibitively expensive for beginners and recreational divers. Secondly, the canisters are typically very bulky and heavy, making the use of such lights difficult with respect to balance and trim for less experienced divers.
It would be advantageous to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art by providing an illumination system particularly for recreational divers and beginners that frees both hands of the diver, is less bulky and less heavy than a typical canister light, and is manufactured at relatively low cost.